


Respira

by SIX_Calavera



Series: Overwatch [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, For anyone who needs a little comforting, No Details, Panic Attack, descriptive, vague plot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: I was shaking. My breathing was barely returning to normal, and my voice was still fragile and scratchy, “I'm fucking terrified...this- this feels awful.” I shuddered. Gabriel tried to chuckle comfortingly, “And that's ok too. Just-”"Breathe."





	

My heart is pounding in my chest. It feels like it could stop at any moment. My lungs are filling with air but I've never felt so close to suffocating in my life. I need...I need...

“Amor! Are you alright?” Reyes came running to me as soon as he saw that something was off. 

I was struggling to stand upright. It felt like my knees would give out at any second. Like my eyes might pool with darkness and I'd never again see the light of day. 

“Gabriel....” Was all I could whisper, I felt as if every breath was more precious than the last, and possibly the last I ever took. 

This fear was so gripping, I was positive it would kill me this time. 

I clutched onto Gabriel's hoodie, tears starting to leak from my eyes. 

“Whoa, whoa, ok, hang on.” He encouraged me as my knees gave out and I slipped down to the ground. 

He followed me, sitting in front of me, holding me as tight as he could to his chest. 

My senses were filled by his warm masculine scent. I gripped onto him as him he were my last tie to this earthly plane. The strength in his arms around me bordered on painful. But the squeeze of his embrace was somehow comforting. I felt ten times safer, I felt like maybe I wasn't going to suddenly disappear.

I prayed to any and all gods asking them to make sure he would stay like this, that he wouldn't move even an inch and hold me tight. 

“Don't be scared...” He whispered soothingly, “...you're alright. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise...”

I was shaking. My breathing was barely returning to normal, and my voice was still fragile and scratchy. 

“I'm fucking terrified...this- this feels awful.” I shuddered.

Gabriel tried to chuckle comfortingly, “And that's ok too. Just-” 

Gabriel pulled away slightly, causing me to panic slightly and pull at him, but he maneuvered my head so I was facing him. I looked him in his eyes, almost pleading. He planted a chaste kiss on my lips, I wish I could have kissed him longer. But his tender action caused a choked sob to escape my throat, causing a chain reaction of cries to follow. 

I wrapped my arms around him, and went back to holding as tight as he could. 

“Breathe...mi amor. Respira.” Gabriel rubbed my back soothingly, “...Breathe...that's it.”   
The rhythm of his breathing against my neck managed to help slow my running tears. I could feel his heart beating against my chest, and I forced my own to follow his heart’s calm thumping.

“Respira...”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Gabe would be the most understanding. Before he became the one that needed the comforting, I bet he was the best at it...
> 
> This is my 30th upload? Dang, I should celebrate.


End file.
